Never Say Never
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: Edward left in New Moon-Bella went crazy,Victoria finds her and she almost died but Amber saves her.50 years later Edward and Bella meet again but what will happen?Love or will it end badly all over again?R
1. introduction

Never say never 

Chapter one -

It has been nearly 50 years since Ed-he left me. A lot has changed since then .I'm not sweet Bella I am more of a gothic not so sweet Bella. I was changed a months after they left town. I threw myself off a cliff, right into Victories arms .My brilliant idea almost ended my life but Amber saved me. She killed Victoria and helped me through my newborn year. Amber had light brown skin, bright green eyes and long black hair with a green streak down the front. She told me she was a were-cat vampire hybrid. I eventually figured out I wasn't a normal vampire - I can cry, sleep, blush, faint and eat human food without having to throw up later.

We now live together; we were traveling the world until she had some business to take care of in Forks. The one place I really didn't want to go but she dragged me here so I'm stuck. She already bought a house and school was going to start the next day. We were going to be juniors, so nothing bad happens.

I decided to go hunting before school and Amber came with me. We didn't go to far just far enough not to be seen. We went in different directions. I ran deeper ion the woods but stopped when I smelt something almost sickly sweet. I kept running until I saw a flash of bronze off to the left of me. It was all too familiar so I ran back to the apartment to avoid disappointment. The door was unlocked so Amber should be home. I walked in and noticed Amber sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Bella "she said

"Hey Amber "

"How was your hunt did _anything_ happen?"She said .There was something weird in the way she said anything, was peculiar

"Nope nothing .why do you ask?"

"What I can't ask my favourite vampire how her hunt was" she said innocently. Something was up

"Whatever you're hiding I will figure it out …….. Eventually "I said walking towards my room.

"Oh you will "I think she said but I wasn't really sure

"GOOD NIGHT AMBER" I yelled, making sure she heard.

"Yeah, yeah- you don't need to yell, good night "she said back.

I walked into my plain room .My room was painted black with a blood red border, a big king sized bed in the middle of the room and a huge walk in closet by the door. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The dream –

_I was running in the woods. Something made a snapping sound. I turned only to see him – the one who left me. He looked the same except he wore a pained expression. Like he was sad. A tall brunette walked towards him from behind the trees. He put an arm around her and looked at me." I don't love you, I never did" They disappeared afterwards, his arm around her waist the entire time._

--- End of dream---

I woke up to the radio blasting some really old song:

'_Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ... _

_He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair.  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there.  
But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong. _

_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ... _

_He was strumming, oh, he was singing my song.  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ...  
With his song ...'_

I hit the snooze button and walked to closet .I took out a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt that said 'bite me'.I walked into the bathroom to shower and twenty minutes later I was finished ,Amber was waiting by the doors, keys in her hand.

"Mornin' bells ready for school?" she was wearing light blue plaid skirt with a dark blue shirt that said' suck it' on the front, paired with dark blue converse. We walked towards my old black 2009 CAYMAN S SPORT. I went to the passenger side and Amber went to the drivers side, she started the car and drove off.

"Bella don't be mad at me but _the family that shall not be named_ is in town. I seriously didn't find out until I saw them. If I knew before I wouldn't of moved here with you please don't be mad "she was pleading. I couldn't be mad at her she just found out.

"Of course I'm not mad at you." I said, she relaxed a little bit.I didn't realise that we had reached the school and were parked in the parking grabbed our backpacks and walked towards the main building. Amber stopped and turned to me.

"Are you sure your ready for this, we could always turn back and leave if you wan-"I cut her off by saying

"I might as well get this over with "I said as we linked arms and walked into the room was a yellowish colour, there were plants hanging from the walls and only a few chairs around a big the desk was a woman with frizzy curly hair, she looked old like she was in her late 50's. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Oh hello , how may I help you?"She asked

"Well I'm Bella Dywer and shes Amber Prince, can we have our schedules please." she searched through a huge pile of papers before handing us three pages each

"The yellow page is the schedule, pink is the late slip and you have to get the blue page signed by your teachers." We walked outside to check our schedules.I looked at my schedule, I had: Music, English, Spanish, Math then lunch, Art and a free period .In a different order.

"We have all the same classes except art and music together "she said and walked off to her Spanish class.

"Good luck " she called over her shoulder before she entered her class.

After about ten minutes of searching I finally found room 138, the music room.I took a deep unneed breath and walked in ……

----

**This is my first Fanfic so please let me know what you think.... **

**Oh and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I own Amber. **


	2. all because of you

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the song from the last chapter was killing me softly by Roberta Flack ….

chapter 2 – because of you

Bella's POV-

I was really nervous, the last time I went to school was before I was changed. SO now I am freaking out what if no one likes me? what if I am hated ?What if someone finds out that I'm a vampire ? So many questions arise in my head and the only way to find out what will happen next is to open the door. I opened the door and walked – well stumbled- into 's music class. I was about 20 minutes late but she didn't mind. There were at least seventeen students in this class, they all looked snobby and .D signed my sheet and told me to take a chair and sit somewhere.

"Class, today we will be singing .I'll put you in groups and then you can choose which song you want to do " the teacher droned on about the song choices .The options were :If I were a boy by beyonce , be happy by Mary j Blige, SOS by Rihanna and some other songs.

"group one is Daniel and Rebecca , group two is Bella and Rosalie , group 3 is Robert ,Nikki, Mathew , Bobby and Mike, blah blah blah blah" I tuned out after she said Rosalie ,it probably is some other girl .It couldn't be her .But how wrong I was, sitting in the back was none other than Rosalie Cullen. She looked exactly the same flowing blonde hair goldenish eyes and a model like figure. I walked over to were she sat .

"hey"I said , _trying _to be nice – hence the trying .She just glared .At least she looked at me.

"soo how bout we do if I were a boy what do you think ?"I asked .She opened her mouth to say something but closed it after.

"I'll take that as a yes" again she glared.

"will you stop glaring at me and say something"

"fine.i hate you "she said .it was a start .

"why would you hate me I haven't even talked to any one in your family in like four decades" I said ,she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into one of the practice practice room was really big ,the walls were a pale blue and there was a stage that filled up half of the room..

" its because of you ,**You** broke up the family,** You ** are the reason everyone is depressed .**You** ruined all our lives, destroyed it all. hats why I hate you." she snarled. I flinched ,she looked deadly ready to kill someone._ Mainly me._

"what are you talking about Edw-he left me and your saying I ruined your family. Girl you have some serious problems, because I didn't do anything." I snapped back

"this is still your fault "she yelled back

"fine but look at it this way -if Emmett left you and then a vicious angry vampire wants to kill you finds you and tries kill you .You almost die but then are saved by some hybrid thing and almost 50 years later the family that left you comes back .How would you feel ,cuz' I got over it .SO YOU CANT BLAME ME WHEN I WASN'T EVEN THERE!" I yelled the last part so it would get through her thick head. I looked at her and she looked sad now. It really wasn't my fault at all. They left me and didn't bother looking for me at all so why should I feel bad.

"okay I see how things are now and I don't really hate you at all" she said

"you had me fooled" I whispered but she obviously heard

"yah sorry about that "she looked ashamed

"no its fine "

"lets start over "She said as we shook hands

"so were friends now"

"more like acquaintances"

"sounds great" I said .The door was opened by one of our classmates ,I think his name was Daniel .

"Mrs.D told me to tell you that class is over annd that you have to sing your song for next class" the Daniel guy said .We gathered our stuff and walked to our classes.

"see ya later"Rose called over her shoulder.(a/n: I thought Rosalie shouldn't hate bella anymore and if I put edward in it would be to shows up later)

The next few periods went by reslly slowly. But Amber was there to keep me after class after class and finally cafeteria was located on the other side of the school ,it was about a ten minute walk.

"I never got a chance to ask but how was music people were saying things what happened?"amber asked as we walked.

" what did these people say, hmm?"

"that there was a lot of yelling and maybe a catfight "

"not even close, in music I found out that Rosalie was in my class and that we are partners for this didn't really get along at first but it ended well."

"wait as in Rosalie Cullen "she asked I nodded

"so you guys got into a catfight?"she asked eagerly.

"no just yelling, so now we are friends- in a way"

"at least she doesn't hate you now"

"not at all we understand eachother"

"so now that its confirmed that the Culens are here, are we gonna leave or stay"she asked.

"I'm really not sure"my answer was true didn't know if he was here I wanted to leave immediately,But a small part of me wanted to see at least knocked him into next week or smash his car .Whichever comes first .I don't know yet .

As we enttered the cafeteria ,I noticed it was pretty was everyone today?We got in the line I picked up a slice of pizza and some soda,Amber got some found a empty table near the ten minutes I heard the door open loudly followed by a really loud laughand a bunch of gasps.I looked up to see Rose and Emmett walk got a tray of food and walked towards us.I got up and threw away my trash .I felt threw ground dissapear from beneath my feet and two strong arms around me.

One thought came to mind: Emmett.

He put me down after a while and turned me around ,he was smiling like a five year old on christmas morning.

"BELLA I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ,I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!! "he said shaking with excitement.

"aww I missed you to"

"what hav e you been up to all these years"he asked ,his excitement level going down a bit

"before I get to that this "I geusterd to Amber " is Amber ,Amber these are Rosalie and Emmett Cullen "

"its nice to finnally meet you , I've heard so many good thing about you two"Amber said

"how did you two meet "emmet asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Its not like that , she just saved me when Victoria tried to kill me a few months after you guys left. I'll tell you the whole story later" I took out her blackberry and got upfrom the table.

"I'll be back ,gotta take this call." she said and walked away

Even though she was gone we could still the conversation

"_tahw od uoy tnaw"Amber said (what do you want)_

"_ew tog a boj rof uoy" a deepish voice said (we have a job for you)_

"_nehw dna erehw si ti "she said (when and where is it)_

"_eht yad retfa worromot"the other voice responded(the day after tomorrow)_

"_t'nac,lluf noom sti ym yad ffo" (can't full moon, its my day off)_

"_enif eyb"the voice said followed by a click .(fine bye)_

Amber walked back to the tabble and sat down on the nearest chair.

"whats happening"I asked Amber

"nothing just my boss calling " she responded

"anything important?" "

"no he just keeps caliing "

"ehy don't you quit"

"can't that's not an option"

"well that's stupid"Emmett said .Typical Emmett.

The bell raang interupting our _lovely_ had Spanish with Rosalie and I had Gym with Emmett.

"emmy what happened to you guys when you all left " I asked ,his smile turned into a frown .

"umm …how to explain …everyone felt like they lost apart of themselves and no one felt right just all messed up .You know like a puzzle but you were the missing piece in our livesso we were incomplete."

"wow that …that was deep "

"yeah like I said we were all sad when we had to Alice had a vision of you jumping off a cliff, the whole family broke were a mess,then Edward………. nevermind"

"Edward what" know I wanted to know and he beter tell me.

"its nothing imporant"he sad ,clearly distracted

"I will find out , you know that " he nodded and walked to the change rooms.I handed the teacher the told me o sit on the bleachers because I was new . Which was unusually lucky because they played bell rang signalling the end of gym I walked to my next schedule said I had a free I walked to the library.I picked up a copy of Wuthering Heights from one of the shelfs.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned only to see Amber standing behind me waving her keys in my face.

"Here take the keys I gotta go ,see ya later.I'll be back by midnight," she said while passing me the keys.

"where are you going ?"I asked.I really ask a lot of questions

"I got an assignment from my boss and its urgent , so if I leave now I'll come back earlier"

"fine fine but if you leave the state you have to bring me back something"

"fine bye love ya"

"love ya to come back soon"

with that said she I realized that I have no idea what her job could it be all I know is that she makes a lot of money and it involves creatures other than vampires and werewolves.I hope it isnt anything bloody.

**A/N: so what did you think ,the next chapter will be Ambers point of veiw .Any geusses on what her job is??? I'll update by Monday maybe Tuesday if I feel like it**


	3. one step at a time

**The guesses were interesting .But not close –Amber won't kill people ,she just likes playing with swords and pointy stuff and she isn't emo at all .Or a lawyer…**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing except Amber and the plot.**

_when you left I lost apart of me _

_and its so hard to believe_

_come back baby, please_

_cuz' we belong togetther_

_- We belong together by Mariah Carey_

Ambers Pov- During lunch-

We walked to the cafeteria ,it was a ten minute walk. After we got some food we found a table near the back .There was practically no one here today, I wonder why? Bella got a slice of pizza an I got a pack of bubblegum .It tasted funny and expired but whatever. We sat in silence until the cafeteria door opened loudly followed by a booming laugh .I looked up to see an huge guy with brown curly hair and a blonde model type girl walk in .Bella got up to throw something a away when she was practically tackled / hugged by the big guy. There was a lot of squealing but I wasn't paying attention at all. They eventually sat down and talked

"Emmett ,Rose this is my bestest friend Amber , Amber these are Emmett and Rosalie" Bella said

"Its nice to finally meet you "I said being nice. The said hi and kept talking. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the screen – it was my boss .

"I'll be back , I have to take this call" I said and walked away from the table

"_tahw od uoy tnaw" (what do you want)_

"_ew tog a boj rof uoy" (we got a job for you)Dan replied_

"_nehw dna erehw si ti " (when and where is it)_

"_eht yad retfa worromot" (the day after tomorrow) Dan said _

"_t'nac,lluf noom sti ym yad ffo" (can't full moon, its my day off)_

"_enif eyb".(fine bye))he said angrily_

_Great that made my day_ . Other than being so damn cryptic ,he just_ has _ to talk backwards to make my life difficult. And he sounds like he owns the world. I walked back to the table, Bella looked concerned.

"whets happening" Bella asked me. Either she heard and understood the conversation or she just wanted to know.

"nothing just my boss calling" I answered honestly ,it was one of my bosses, just not one of the important ones.

"anything important?"

"no he just keeps calling"

"why don't you quit"

"quitting is not an option" It really wasn't it was work for them or get my ass whooped or it could be the end of the world or worse…..

"well that's stupid" Emmett said. If only he knew what my job actually was.

The bell rang ending the conversation. Emmett went with Bella to gym and I supposedly had Art with Rosalie .But I could go I got another text message giving me a mission that I couldn't back out Dan and his blahness.I skipped and went home to get some supplies that were necessary .It took about 45 minutes and I drove back to school. I walked around for a while ,looking for Bella .She was in the library reading a book. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around

""Here take the keys I gotta go ,see ya later. I'll be back by midnight," Said while passing her the keys.

"where are you going ?"she asked.

"I got an assignment from my boss and its urgent , so if I leave now I'll come back earlier"

"fine fine but if you leave the state you have to bring me back something"

"fine bye love ya"

I walked of the school property and phased to run into the forest.I ran for what seem ed like hours. I phased back and kept walking until I saw a huge mansion.(a/n:when she turns into a feline ,her clothes disappear and come back when she goes back human.)I checked the message one more time ,it said:

_Amber travel northwest through the forest in Forest .find the white _

_mansion –its furthest from town. When you find it ask for Edward_

_Cullen .Find out his story . Report back when your done._

_From Freya xoxo_

I walked up to the door and knocked a couple times before a pretty brunette answered the door.

"hello, I'm Esme "she said with a motherly smile

"hi Esme, I'm Amber .Is Edward here ?"

"yes he is .One moment please." she said, then turned and yelled 'EDWARD'.he came downstairs a few moments later. HE seems a bit slow ,even for a vampire. From what I was told before ,he could read minds but he probably can't read mine.

"who are you ?" he asked me angrily..tsk,tsk no respect for more powerful beings.

"hello to you too, I'm Amber"

"fine what do you want with me.?" he asked what got his undies in a knot

"just to talk" I replied innocently

"fine then talk"

"can we go some were more personal, this is really important."

"why should I go with you"

"you have no choice" I said ,realising Esme left a while ago. I walked up to Edward , picked him up and walked towards the door .

"bye Esme ,it was nice to meet you, we'll be back in a few hours." I said .She said have fun. Edward kept struggling so I put him down.

"what was that for "

"I said you had no choice, you kept thinking of strategies to get away so I picked you up and left,duh"

"oh and don't even try to escape I just drag you back and I can" I said he looked shocked.

"fine" he said. I was being honest and this is how I'm treated.

"Kay lets go for a walk and I want to know ,what happened in forks nearly 5o years ago." I said ,we kept walking, what he told me was interesting. He said he fell I love with a human – that just happened to be his La Tua Cantante.On her birthday his brother attacked her and his family left town a few weeks later. Months after they left ,she was dead killed -herself by jumping off a cliff.

"what if I told you , the human you left was still alive?" I asked. He looked shocked

"how would you know if she was and who she was?" he asked

"her name was Isabella Swan ,and she did jump off the cliff was almost killed by a vampire and saved by me"

"so your saying she's a vampire now"

" no she's the Easter bunny" I said sarcastically

"but where is she now"

"I cant tell you that ,you have to figure it out. But she is in Forks"

"that doesn't help much"

"don't even bother asking the psychic she won't be able to see any thing."

"how-" before he finished his sentence I transported back to my house.

The plan was set and mission completed. Being the messenger to the Goddesses really sucks. Stupid Freya and her little dog too.

A/N: There chapter three, I hope you liked it .Amber's job is the Messenger but my version of the assistant whatever you wanna call it


	4. the begining of fate

disclaimer :meh…..still don't own anything.

Chapter 4-

Bella's Pov-

After my free period I decided to just go home .As I walked inside ,I bumped into Amber. She fell backwards.

" Oh I'm sorry"

"no its my bad" she apologized. I helped her up and shut the front door.

"Whatcha doin' " I asked .She looked at me slightly amused

"work…."

"what kinda of work"

" I was looking for a forever flower. I have one around the house and I need to find it." she answered honestly

"why would you need a flower"

"my boss wants it "

"exactly what is your job, I'm just curios"

"lets see , I'm the messenger or the assistant .What ever you wanna call it" she replied.

"soo who's your boss, do I know him?"

"its not you help me find the flower" she asked, changing the subject.

"fine what does it look like?"

"it looks like a fuchsia rose with a black stem" she said. I nodded and left the room. I kept searching for it ,when I felt like I was being watched. I looked up only to see a person with orange glowing eyes staring at me .I did the only reasonable thing I could think of – I screamed. Amber practically ran into the room as I started screaming.

"what what oh … _Petrificus Totalus _." she said . The person with the weird eyes froze. Amber walked up to him and back handed him. Muttering something along the lines of ' stupid dumbass'

"seriously of all the things that appear in this house we get a frickin' demon all up in here." she said to herself.

"reductdo" she said and the 'demon' went flying through the walls

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" I yelled. She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"again I'm sorry , I should of told you .Things like that happen all the time ."she said casually

"YOUR TELLING ME , THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN ALL THE TIME !HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FRICKIN MIND" I was panicking now.

"its either stay in this house or we'll have to move again or we could….."she said smiling mischievously.

"we could what?" I asked

"the only other options is to move in with an old friend of mine, other vampires don't bother you do they? I hope not cuz then we would have to stay." she was sad now

"no other vampires are fine "

"okay but I'm sure your gonna regret this ."

"whatever just tell me who it is."

"the only option left is to go to the Cullens its not safe to live by ourselves any more" she Cullens weren't so bad .It was just him who I was afraid to see.

"fine ,the Cullens are alright."

"Yeah I know- no HE isn't there, he left a while ago on a wild goose chase" she said

"but he'll be back" she mumbled to herself"

"okay ,just make the call before I change my mind" she left the room dialing numbers into her phone.

She came back into the room holding a suitcase.

"okay , its all set .Carlisle says it would be wonderful if we stayed with them" she said

"when do we leave."

"in a few hours, which is enough to get the essentials packed "

"that sounds ……………… just peachy" I really didn't know what to say. She left again ,probably to pack more of her stuff. I was left in the room by myself just standing there. Recalling what just happen. By the end my the end my only question was: What would I do if he came back? Would I want him back – he broke my heart into a million little pieces and what if he does the same thing all over again?

I just have to wait and see how this all works out.

A/N:I know its short but I'm thinking WTH .But its all apart or Amber's job assignment. her boss' is Freya ~ is the goddess of love,beauty and fertility. One of her other bosses are Misery – her name says what I'm saying is Amber has two people giving her two different instructions and she has to choose, also deciding Bella's and Edwards.


	5. all falls down

chapter 5-

Bella and Amber stepped out of their cars and walked up the steps that led towards the Cullen residence. Amber knocked once…. twice ….. and was about to knock again but the door opened. Carlisle Cullen was standing in the doorway looking like he saw a ghost.

"Bella, is that you?" he whispered in shock. No one told him the news that she was alive- well as alive as a vampire can be. Bella nodded, and went to hug Carlisle. After they finished hugging, he noticed Amber standing beside Bella.

"Amber, I'm glad you came, please come in." he guided them into the living room.(a/nix's not going to describe it you already know what it looks like.)Amber and Bella sat on the white couch closest to the door and Carlisle sat down in the armchair across from them. They all talked for a while about random things.

"I realize you were changed but how did that happen." Carlisle asked genuialy concerned. Bella stiffened in her seat, she was expecting that question eventually but not so soon.

"after Edward" she flinched as she said his name but continued "left me I went crazy. I was like a zombie, I didn't smile- no emotion at all. I went down to la push to see an old friend, Jacob. He tried to make me happy ,it worked for a while .I started doing senseless thing, just to hear his I did something stupid,I'd hear his voice telling me to stop- but I didn't want a while, I felt like I couldn't take and went cliff diving.I almost died but Victoria found plan was to drain me slowly .She was halfway through draining me when Amber found last thing I remember was purple flames and then I passed out.I woke up and saw Amber still there, we've been living together since then."Bellas said.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that but luckily you had someone to keep you in line"Carlisle said.

"no it wasn't your fault- well it was parically _His_ fault but whatever"Bella said, still feeling sad.

The front door opened and a bouncing pixievampire came inside with a bunch of shopping bags and her mate trailling walked into the living room,she dropped her bags and went to give bella a Bear hug.

"ohmygoshBellaIThoughtYouWereDeadHowDidINotSeeThisComingItsJustOhEmmGee"Alice said hyperly.(a/n :it said oh my gosh bella I thought you were dead,how did io not see this coming its just oh my gosh.)Jasper came in an said hello to Amber and start talking wich leads them again to-

"Bella what happened after we left, I only saw when you decided to jump off the cliff then it was cut off"Alice said frustrated that she didn't know what happened.

"I'll give you the short version ; I jumped off the cliff not because I was suicidal but because I learned that every time I did something senseless I would hear _his_ voice in my I just jumped and eneded up Victoria found me plannned to kill me but Amber saved of story"Bella said. Alice sat there dumbfounded that all that could happen to one person as the result of them the long silence, Carlisle offered to show them there rooms were located on the third floor, the last two rooms on the left 's room was further on the left side and both rooms had a nice veiw of the got there bags from their cars and set up their was in her room reading Romeo and Juliet for the third time since they moved to was aknock on the door and Amber walked looked like she was having a battle with herself,her eyebrowswere scrunched together and her lip twitched every once in a she finally spoke…..

"Bells are you mad at me, cuz' it is my fault that we are here…….. the demon guy was sfter me not you and I…I feel guilty that you had to come and .."Amber rambled on but Bella interupted her

"no I'm not mad at you, I wanted to face my past and that is exactly what I'm doing "

"are you sure"Amber asked

"yup, I want to be here"Bella replied

"great ….. I feel way better now…. less guilty"Amber said walking back to the turned back to Bella .

"Bells I'm going out, its important so I'll be back by fun and get reaquainted with the Culllens"she said and dissapeared .The sound of her footsteps were the only sounds to be heard in the empty house , followed by the reving of a car walked out of the room,down the walking around the house – finding it errily sat downon the couch and ened up falling was woken up by a rough shake .She opened her eyes only two see the topaz eyes of the person , who broke her heart……._Edward._

She practially fell off the couch when her body caught up to what her mind was strong arms caught her before she hit the floor, he chuckled.

She flinched at the contact.

"go away "she let go of her and sat on the other side of the looked up to find edward looking intently at her, like he was wasiting for someone to jump threough the window and take her phone rang – it was Amber.

"Bellzy would you pick me up at the ….the border thingy" Amber slurred

"yeah sur I'm on my way"Bella replied

"hurry up this "Amber yelled mixing up her words,Bella ressed the end button and sprinted out the door to her car and drove stoped the car and stepped out seeing Amber on the picked Amber up and placed her in the passenger walked back to the driver side and drove off.

"heyyyy I know you…….. you remind me of a girl – whats her face.. … I don' know"Amber was really rare when she got drunk,but when she did it was a hell of a show and oddly ennough she would tell you any secret if you just weirdest thing was she always had weird food cravings.

"bellsipoo could you make me a penut butter and pickle sandwich withsome chips in it "she asked. _This couldn't get any weirder_ Bella thought .

"how did you end up drunk in the first place"

"I ….. I donkno it was just a meeting with the new alpha and everything else is just a blurrrr"she spaceout ,trying to stepped out of the car and walked back into the house, where Bella had to face her past-the confronting Edward part.

Amber walked , well stumbled in and say Edward on the couch looking jumped on his lap and acted like it was a normal thing to do.

"heyllo there its nice to meet you ,no it's a pleasure,no ilike it nice to meet you again,yeah that sounds right" she said smiling and she hopped of and dissapeared into the followed , not wanting to be in the same room as got her popcorn and sat on the counter waiting for the on que Edward walked in blocking the only exit.

"bella we need to talk"

"no I hate you,lave me alone"bella said

"decir la verdad" Amber whispered,making them say what there hearts were telling them.

"you know what I still hateyou , you broke my heart and now you come should I eventake to you your just going to rebreak my heart and leave me"Bella shouted at him ,Edward flinched at her harsh words but spoke his mind

"I wouldn't do that ever"Edward said sinserly

"LIAR you jackass I still hate you"bella said and punched Edward straight in the lost his balance a little but stayed standing.

"UPPERCUT"Amber yelled

"Bella, I still love you , nothing could ever change day I left – everything I said was a alll the times I said I loved you ,you belived me when I didn't .It hurt me more then you kow."Edward said brokenly

"why would you lie to me"

"I was trying to protect you-"

"and because of you Victoria got to me and almost killed me."

"I can wait until the end of eternity for I was trying to keep you safe."

"whatever"Bella said and walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to her room,slamming the door.

------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I got it done and there it did you think of the drunk amber and I decided Jacob won't be in it ,the story is alreadycomplicated without him.


	6. dun dun dun duhhhhh

Bellas POV-

Its been a few days since the 'incident' with Edward happened. I've been avoiding him like he was some deadly disease. He just won't give up. but I'll talk to him when I'm ready –which might take a while . In the task of avoiding him I've put myself through hours of makeover's and shopping sprees courtesy of Alice. They weren't so bad, after the seventh or eighth one I learned to like it.

Other then that going to school with him has been kind of awkward since he's in most of my classes. It was too late in the semester to change them so I'm stuck with him.

I still didn't know where half my classes were- I mean we were only here for a week and I skipped half of my classes. So I still need a guide, all the guys knew and were willing to be my guide. Only one person followed me almost everywhere. His name was Robert , I think. He was like a lost puppy and I just didn't have the heart to tell him to leave me alone. So currently I am walking to Biology with Robert trailing behind just _happened _to be in _all _my classes. I walked in just before the bells rang and sat down in my seat at the back of the class. droned on about chemical reactions.I wasn't paying attention , instead I was thinking about what Amber said during the Geography class.

_flashback-_

_We were sitting in teacher just assigned us our work-three page of textbook. The teacher walked off and and the class was loud with all the students talking. Amber turned to me- she looked like she was debating with something inside her head so I let her think._

"_Bella,you seriously need to talk to Edward"she said_

"_I don't want to,it'll be weird and uncomfortable"_

"_but if you guys don't talk, you can't get over you guys are like two puzzle pieces that just fit together and when your apart your just miserable"she said._

"_I guess you right,in a way."_

"_when am I not right"_

"_the time you told me werewolves and my kind were best friends, that ended the time –"she interrupted by saying_

"_so I led you wrong,that wasn't my fault you believed me"she said muffling her laughter with her bell rang and we gathered our stuff .Then walked to our classes_

_----end o flashback—_

What would happen if I did talk to him?Did I really want to get back together with him –I mean he broke my heart and fled the kind of idiot does that?

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I think I daydreamed through the entire was driving the car,I was in the passenger seat. The drive was really short so we got back to the Cullen house in a matter of minutes.I got out and walked into the ,Rose and Edwardwere in their separate rooms. Esme was outside working on the garden and Carlisle was working at the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were in the house somewhere.I headed to my room to grab my sketch book .I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. I spent the next few hours drawing.I didn't notice anyone come into the room until someone coughed.I looked around the room to see everyone else sitting around the was standing by the door, Jasper was beside me,Rose was sitting with Emmett on the other couch, Esme was standing by Rose and Alice was pacing around the room.

"Like I was saying before ,a coven is coming to visit"Alice said as she stopped pacing

"sorry I wasn't paying attention,who is coming to visit" I asked

"Tanya is coming to be exact"Alice replied

"great just fan-flippin'-tastic "Amber muttered as she walked out of the room.

**A/N: its kind of short and I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in 2 tell me what you think......**


	7. cat fight!

**Authors note- I feel really bad for not updating in weeks but I had some serious writers block…….**

_Previously on Never say Never:_

"_sorry I wasn't listening, whos staying here" I asked_

"_Tanya is coming over" Alice said _

"_great just fan- flippin tastic" Amber muttered as she walked out of the room_ .

Ambers POV-

Just when things are getting better Tanya decides to show up and I know she'll try to destroy everything or at least something.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.I flipped it open and saw that it was a text message from Freya. It said-

_Im sending you Lutie, shes a special pixie .you have take care of she gets hurt, im going to personally come down there and deal with you and whoever hurt her. The only thing you have to remember is to not I repeat not get her angry- welll if you do you'll figure out why._

As soon as I closed my phone I noticed a little golden cage on the edge of my bed.I got closer and saw a little flying thing. Im guessing that this is Lutie.I let her out of the cage to get a better look. It flew out the cage and stopped in front of my face. She looked like a bigger version of Tinkerbell from Peter Pan, except that she was around three inches in height and wore a black dress instead of green.

I stayed in my room and watched ass she fluttered around the room. It was really weird but interesting at the same time but it got boring after forty five minutes.I left my room- Lutie followed- and walked around the house looking for something to catch my interests.I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and I ended up almost walking into Bella.

There is absolutely nothing to do in the house today. No excite ment so I got my Ipod and laid on my bed .Lutie flew off to somewhere in the house. I hope nothing bad happen to her. I lay there for hours just reminiscing on whatever popped into my head.

I eventually left my room,Alice said Tanya was arriving at around was nine o'clock now so I think shes still here. As much as I dislike her I might as well say hi.

I made my way to the living room and noticed Tanya sitting there twirling her hair and flirting with Edward. Poor looked up when he heard my thoughts, Tanya followed his gaze and her smile disappeared when she saw me.

"oh look what the cat dragged in"she sneered. She really isn't that bright.

"I am a cat you idiot" I replied, she glared back at me.

"whatever"she hissed, since this conversation wasn't going anywhere I left the room. I was headed towards the back door when I heard a high pitched scream. I identified it as Tanyas , it didn't suit anyone else.I walked at a slow pace-since it probably wasn't important- and made my way back to the living room.

What I saw surprised me.

Tanya was pinned to the ground with a huge figure - about twice the size of Tanya- leaning over her. At first I thought it was then I noticed he was watching from the sidelines and I also noticed the figure was wearing a black was Lutie.I guess Tanya got her mad. Well that's her fault

I had two options- either help her or sit back and watch. I moved to the couch to watch the made a move to stop them and no one complained.

"Take it outside, Esme will be really mad if you break something" Alice yelled as she walked by the living probably saw Tanya flying threw the window or something along those lines.

Tanya was dragged by her hair outside by Lutie . Emmett, Edward and I followed them to the backyard. WE reached there in time to see Lutie stomping on were screaming and growling and yelling incoherent words at each other.

Tanya finally got back on her feet , she lunged for Lutie but she missed. Lutie kicked her in the gut and she went flying – she was _going going_ gone!Tanya did ot give up she was back in the fight within minutes. They were going at each other like crazy. Lutie was definitely winning, and Tanya was getting her butt handed back to her on a silver plate.

Maybe having Tanya around wouldn't be so bad…..

**I hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy(hint hint) and I'll update again by Wednesday or Thursday ******


	8. the fight & more B POV

Bellas POV-

Just when I thought this family can't get any weirder. It does. I was walking down the halls, when I heard a loud crash from outside. I quickly ran over to the nearest window and looked outside. It wasn't raining so what was that loud crash?

'_Boom'_

This time it sounded like it was closer. Like it was inside but where was the question.

'_Boom' _

'_Smack' _

'_Crashhhh" _

"take it outside before you break something" Alice said as she walked past the living room and she went up to her room._Who was fighting _. I heard the front door open and five footsteps following and a dragging screech. I walked to the front door and wwas surprised by the scene before me.

Tanya was being thrown around like a ragdoll by a huge figure that was wearing a ripped dress.I thought it was Emmett because he was cheering by the side was standing near Emmett with Edward on her right side,she was definitely enjoying this fight. Whoever it was was clearly beating Tanya to a pulp and no one was going to stop the look in her oppenents eye it was clear that 'it' was really angry.

I thought it was over when Tanya was thrown into the woods-some trees went down when she landed- but Tanya came running 'thing' attacked her and tackled her to the ground and kept there until Tanya stopped screaming. The bigger figure got smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller until it was less then 6 inches tall. It fluttered above Tanya for a minute and blew a raspberry at her. Then it floated over to Amber's shoulder and sat walked back inside,laughing like a hyena..

The cheeriong over fight went down. I didn't feel like going back inside. Inside was all stuffy and stuff.I headed to the forest to go for a long walk.

I wandered for a while then switching to a run. Blurs of green and brown passed as I ran. I came to a of almost every shade were around the edge of the meadow. The meadow was a perfect circle and it was unbelievably is until I realized where I was- it _was_ our meadow.

It was like my subconscious's were trying to tell me something.I just didn't know what it could mean I need to get over Edward or I had to figure out my feelings beore I drive myself been 50 years I should know what I'm feeling _right_ .

A twig to my left ended my train of thoughts. Silence followed twig snapped in the same direction. I turned towards the sound. I felt my self go into a crouch. I was tackled to the ground..I focused on pushing the person off did not weight of the person above me shifted onto their elbows to look me in the eyes.

It was Edward.

My luck keeps getting worse. I would have been better off with a newborn. But the chance of finding one around here had the same likeliness of running into a human that knows you're a vampire.

He didn't get off me, he held me until he was sure I would stay. Then he spoke

"We need to talk" he got off me and sat beside me. I sat up and moved away from him slightly.

"Fine talk" I said no looking at him

"Are you sure your not going to hit me?"he asked and hesitated, waiting for my answer.I nodded.

"I really am sorry for leaving you, I was putting your life at risk just being around you at your birthday with the incident with Jasper.I felt like you deserved a normal life and so I decided it was best for us to leave"he said.I could feel him watching me.

"I was never normal to begin were my life and when you left I was an empty leaving I felt like I was missing a part of myself.I just don't trust you anymore" I said .I turned to see his face was twisted with pain, agony and I think I saw a little but of hope hidden before it went back to the emotionless mask.

Somehow the distance between us went from a few feet to an inch. Our noses were almost lips gently brushed mine. "I will do whatever it takes to win back your trust in me"he said against my lips and gave me another chaste kiss before letting go of me. I just stood there shocked,but was I ready to trust Edward again.

Comments make me day 


	9. somewhat secrets and planning

Bella's POV-

I felt giddy as I made my way back to the house. I mean why wouldn't I be, Edward kissed me! I still feel like I should be mad but that's slowly going away,I can tell he is really trying to make me understand. I do get it, he lied to me but look where that got me. I could count the ways how the Cullens leaving me affected me. For starters I found out my best friend was a werewolf, had a psychotic vampire wanting me dead, getting into extreme sports just to hear his voice, flinging myself off a cliff and ending up Victorias arms about to die. I would be dead if Amber hadn't of shown up.

But even after almost half a century later I end up back where I swore I wouldn't go. Back to the Cullens house and almost back to Edward. There was some good things that came with finding the Cullens. Like for once I was happy and emotional, instead of the usual 'shut up and leave me alone attitude' its amazing how Amber put up with me. Back to the point- I actually was happy until _Tanya _showed up but that changed when Amber's little friend kicked Tanyas but into oblivion . hehe

I made my way up to the house. I climbed up the side of the house and entered through my window. My room was dark, just like I left it. I sat on my bed, waiting for sleep to take over. Finally it did.

Amber's POV-

I was happy, little miss Tanya finally got the message. I did not like her. But yet she did not leave. She probably thought she still had a chance – no let me correct that, she thought Edward actually liked her at one point. Poor girl, even after millennia of living she still didn't get it when a guy did not like her at all. Actually I feel bad for Edward, he has to deal with her.

My phone buzzed and ended my trail of thought.

I flipped it open it was a text message, it said-

_As you know its around that 'time' of year and here is your new gift. _

_Enjoy LOL –_ Freya

I wonder what it was. Every couple of years were a lunar eclipse comes around and a full moon happens around the same time, Freya decides to either give me a gift or a new ability. The only problem was that the new abilities usually are very painful. One time she thought it would be fun to make certain animals attracted to me- that was the worst week of my life, luckily after some intense complaining I got her to take back that gift.

I reached up and stretched my arms, I heard a sharp clink noise, like the sounds of a knife being sharpened. Why would someone be sharpening a knife, they would have no effect on the people who live here and the only person who cooks is Bella and I'm sure she was asleep.

I could feel a tingling feeling going through my arms. I looked down at my arm trying to figure out what was wrong. I then looked at my hand. I almost screamed when I saw my hand. Instead of my usual short plain nails, they were silver, shiny and at least half a foot long. I stared at them for a while, each nail was perfectly shaped and pointed at the tip. I loved it, but I couldn't work with nails like that. I was starting to painic but I calmed my self down by thinking that there had to be a way out of this. When I was calm I noticed, my nails went back to normal but were the same silvery colour.

I'm guessing that every time I get mad my nails turn into the closet weapon and then disappears. I could get used to that, it would save so much time not having to find my things and it would be way lighter to carry around.

I sat staring out at the moon through the window.

I was happy yet sad. I was happy that I could almost control the new thing with my nails but at the same time I was sad because of the eclipse. I thought about climbing through the window to speed up the process.

The door opened and Edward stepped in, he looked curious like he heard something…… he probably did.

"Sorry to interrupt but I overheard your thoughts and I wanted to ask you something. What did you mean when you said you wanted to speed up the process?" He asked

" Oh that, I must of forgot to tell you guys. I'm a werecat so once every couple of years when theres a lunar eclipse, I turn into my feline form and am forced to stay like that until the next full moon. Oh and when Bella wakes up could you tell her that I'll be in my other forming my room. You can tell everyone else to just remember to tell Bella first." I said, he nodded . I climbed out the window and jumped to the ground. The clouds passed the moon. I had a few ore hours left until it happened.

-a few hours later-

It was 5:30 in the morning , the moon was still up and the sun was about to pass over it.

In 5……..4……………3………………………2……………………..1.

Ripping tearing, muscles appearing ,a tail , oh and of course being covered in sleek black fur. I sprinted up the wall back into ,my window.

Tanya's POV-

That little whatever she is, used that little pixie and had it try to eliminate me. I was humiliated and Amber will pay with her life. From the distance I could hear the pitter patter of some paws. What was an animal doing inside the house. Only one way to find out.

I followed the sounds to inside a room, I opened the door. Inside the room was a jaguar, my favorite. I lunged for it but it escaped and landed on top of me. It growled in my face, claws came out .

'_slash' _

I could feel some stinging on my face, it burned. It claws came back and it was about to take another swipe at me beautiful face but I maneuvered out from under it. I lunged for its neck but someone's arms pulled me back

"Tanya don't its Amber" Edward screeched. The cat stopped and gave a look to Edward.

"I'll take that as a thank you" he said to it, the cat walked off to Bellas room. Stupid cat.

"Will you stop calling it that,I told you before the cat is Amber"he said . Stupid cat.i will get you.

Bella's POV-

I woke up with the sun gleaming from outside the window. I got up quickly, went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed and was on my back to my room. I was body slammed into the wall by Edward ……

"umm, good morning?" I said. He smiled back and kissed me loosened his grip and smiled, dazzling me.

"good morning, my love" he said

"hi"

"Amber told me to tell you that she went through the annual change and that she would see you around the house." with that said he disappeared. I walked the rest of the way to my room. On my bed was a purring ball of fur that took up most of my bed. I recognized it as Amber. I stroked behind her ears, she purred and rolled off the bed landing on all fours. I left the room and she followed. By the time I got to the kitchen, everyone was in the living room. I made my self a sandwich and threw a steak to Amber. We ate then went into the living room. I heard three gasps and a growl.

"what do I have something on my face?" I asked laughing. They shook their heads no and pointed to Amber. I looked up at Tanya and saw her face all covered in bandages.

"Woah Tanya what happened to you face?" I asked

" That stupid cat messed up my face" She said, Amber snickered beside me. Tanya growled ans Amber growled back. Tanya growled back and Ambers claws came out, Tanya stopped at the sight of her claws.

Even as a cat Amber scares Tanya …….

-end chapter-


	10. What happened to you face?

Edwards POV-

To make things even weirder, Amber turns into a cat. A very important fact that anyone forgot to mention. The fact that she will be a cat 24/7 for the next twelve days. The feud between her and Tanya was getting out of hand, they were fighting for no reason. Why they were fighting I don't know. There had to be a reason, I just didn't know what it was.

Every time I am around them or near one of them and the other comes around it always ends in a fight. There is no reason why they would fight. When they did their minds would go blank and I couldn't read something that wasn't there.

………………………..

The only outcome I could think of was that they were either in love with me or just felt extreme hate towards eachother.

I'll go with the second guess.

Emmett's POV-

It was early , around 6 or 7 in the morning. I spent the entire night playing Halo 3. I spent the entire night playing and beat the game in less then eight hours. Now I was officially bored.

Edward walked in, he was acting different from what he was usually like. I think Bella had something to do with it.

I have to admit he looked spaced out, like something was bothering him. Maybe Tanya tried to attack him and then started a cat fight between the two girls. Or maybe Alice stopped bothering him about his relationship with Bella. Or maybe he kissed Bella and Tanya tried to claw Bellas face off.

"Will you stop that, none of that happened." He said

"Not even the catfight, I would have loved to see that" I said

"Nope but why would they fight. And what would they fight about?" he asked. _That's a really stupid question. Its really obvious isn't it. _I thought to him. He was speechless, I mean it really was obvious. Everytime Tanya made a move on Edward, Amber would attack Tanya later. To me everything was clear. Amber liked Edward, Tanya liked – no lusted after Edward, Bella liked Edward i think , Edward obviously loved Bella but he was being a dummy about it.

"Half of that isn't even true, your no help. Bye" Edward said and left. Well whatever, I told him what I thought and he just leaves. Pshhhh.

Bella's POV- after she walks in with Amber-(a/n: where the last chapter left off.)

As I walked into the living room I heard several gasps and a silent scream.

"holy-' Emmett started

"Emmett watch your languge" Esme warned him.I looked around the room, my gaze settled on Tanya. Her face was bandaged up on one side and she scowled at Amber. I wanted to know what happened.

"Tanya what happened to your face?" I asked. She growled and Amber let out a barky laugh. Tanya growled again and Ambers' claws came out. Tanya stopped growling, weird.

"What happened between you two" I asked pointing to Tanya and Amber. Amber didn't respond and continued to chew on her steak. Tanya was hesitant before answering.

" Its not important, nothing happened. I just fell" she said. Emmett laughed at that, I did too. That was the worst thing she could of come up with. I mean seriously, falling that's unbelievable.

"It was nothing seriously" she said and turned towards the window. Edwards eyes widened and then he laughed.

"I don't get" Emmett said

"I don't either"Alice and Rosalie said I unison. Jasper started laughing as Edward tried to calm himself down, it wasn't working.

"Just forget it, Edward I swear if you say it…. You will pay for it." Tanya growled. He put his hands up as in saying he wouldn't say anything.

There was a moment of silence. But Emmett broke it.

"So we have a pet cat now?" he asked.

" no, I told you before its Amber" Edward said

"Why is she a cat?" Jasper asked

"Shes not a cat she's a jaguar, duh" I said

"That doesn't answer the question" jasper stated

"Cuz she is one duh and yes this happens every once in a while. She can understand you completely and transmit thoughts to you if necessary. Any thing else" I said.

' So we have a pet cat, that is telepathic?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Not a pet, just a really big cat around the house that you can't hunt"I said. _You made me sound fat…_Ambers voice trailed through my mind. I looked down at her, she was curled up on the floor sleeping.I was about to kick her but she scooted out of the way.

"ugh whatever"I groaned.

---

The next three days passed on uneventfully. The Cullens got used to Amber being a jaguar for the rest of the week . It took a while but it worked out and they have no problem with it. Emmett is still trying to teach her to fetch but she just walks off in the opposite direction every time he approaches. Alice insisted on buying cat toys and Rosalie is just whatever. The guys like wrestling with her which was weird at first but was funny after they lost to her. Tanya is still recovering from her encounter with Amber a few days ago but other then that shes just we know about that fight was that Tanya did something stupid and thats all Edward told us.

Amber's POV-

Five more days, i could get used to this. AS long as Tanya stays away.........

There is way to much drama in this house, if miss drama left, all the problems would go poof and dissapear

I curled up on the floor by the window and fell asleep.

**A/n: It was kind of short but i had to get through some things. Let me make this clear, right now Amber is in her cat form and will stay like that for until the next full moon, Tanya got into a fight with her and Amber messed up her facce. Tanya didn't heal quickly because animal blood heals slower then human blood and she not going against her diet just for a hhuge cut. I hope that clears everything up. **

**.:. I probably won't update for a while, i got in troulble for watching t.v all day (since when is that a bad thing) and i have limited computer time (its so sad). My spring break just started and its already ruined..... sob..... .:.**


	11. I'm keeping the tail'

Ambers' POV-

I can handle this, just three more days until I can walk upright. Just three more days, I can handle walking with a tail. Walking on all fours is definitely hard, its not fair having to do this every couple of years but it worth it in the end. Being a feline hasn't been that bad, I expected something worse but they were very accepting about this.

I can't do this but I can't handle Tanya's snappyness. I swear if she tries to attack me, I won't hold back and shred her to pieces, put her back together and shred her again. She needs to get it through her head that I do not like Edward like that, he's just not my type.

I stopped pacing and jumped out my window. I headed towards the forest, a run might make me feel better. I'll be back in three days. Or less, I'm not sure yet.

Bella's POV-

I feel depressed, but yet i'm happy . But I feel like I'm suffering from withdrawal or something along those lines. I feel like there is something is wrong or something is about to happen. For now I'll blame Tanya for this, until this weird 'event' happens I'll do some reading.

Alice's POV-

All this revenge planning id giving me a headache. I wish Amber and Tanya would just talk this out. They can't do that now because Amber might not respond so we'll have to wait until she goes back to her usual form. With Tanya here there is too much drama.

I wonder when she's leaving…

Edwards POV-

Oh all the things that could just happen, I find out three females like me more then they should. I just wanted Bella to like me, Tanya is just annoying and Amber is …. Amber. Tanya is impossible, she just won't give up. I think getting restraining order is a little too drastic.

I'll figure it out before this get to dramatic. For now I have to focus on my Bella.

.:. Three days later .:.

Ambers POV-

Those three days went by incredibly slow. I have to wait until the moon appears before I can change back. The moon should be out in 6……….

5……..

4…….

3………

2…………

And now…..

The clouds rolled away from the moon, revealing its glow. I could sit here and watch it until the sun rose but my body had other plans.

My bones crunches, snapped, shrinking back to my human form.I could feel the fur retracting and my paws turning into my hands. Oh how I had misses my normal hands, no fur and hairless. I knew the transformation back wasn't complete and it wouldn't be or another few nights. My tail swished behind me, if I wanted to I could probably use it as an extra hand. But that sounds creepy.

Luckily this time, my clothes stayed mostly intact. They were slightly shredded but nothing I couldn't handle. I took my time walking back to the house. I felt like making an entrance but going through my window was easier.

I looked around my room, something felt off. Sitting on my bed was Tanya.

Now I need a new bed

For once she didn't look smug or confident, she looked like she need to say something but couldn't.

"Just say it" I demanded. She looked over at me, her eyes narrowing. She sighed and opened her mouth to talk.

"I know you like Edward-"I started laughing, how- no why would she think that.

"Who told you that?" I said between giggles, I calmed down a little .

"Its just obvious, the way you act around him" She stated

"that was one time and in my defense I was drunk" I said, she raised her eyebrow at me.

"ask him, I was drunk and I didn't do anything. I just sat in his lap, that's all" I said, she didn't believe me.

"And where did you get that idea, anyways?" I asked

" I overheard Emmett and Edward talking" she said. I growled, of all the things geez!

I walked out of my room and went straight to Edwards room. I knocked on his door, really loud. I hard some things being out down and his approaching foot steps. He opened the door, I'm pretty sure I looked pissed.

"can I come in?" I asked, he nodded. He opened the door wide enough for me to pass

"I'll get straight to the point, I know Emmett told you that I love you or whatever but that is the furthest thing from the truth…" I said pausing, I looked over at him and he looked surprised.

"Either way, I just had to make that clear. Got it?" he nodded. I walked passed him, he stepped back giving me space.

"I like your tail by the way" he said

"thanks" I said, laughing. That wasn't that bad.

**there end of chapter, i hope you liked it. Reviews make my day (or night, it depends when i read it) **


	12. when pixies attack

Amber's POV-

People might think I am weird or crazy or maybe even bipolar or something like that. It really doesn't matter. The only weird thing about me is that I have a furry tail- that happens to be very useful. I really don't care what they think.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I opened it and read the message. It said-

_One of my close friends are stopping by Forks. Her name is Princess Viola, she is the princess of some foreign place- I'm not sure where. But anyways she will be at your door in less then five minutes. Look out she's fairly tiny, don't squish her. This better not be a repeat of what happened with Lutie_

_- Freya_

I changed my clothes and adjusted them so my tail felt normal. I walked down the steps, by the time I made it to the main floor the bell rung. Edward went to answer the door. I think he didn't see anyone and he closed the door.

_NOOOOOOOO!!!! _

I would get into so much trouble if Viola was there. I rushed to the door, almost running over Edward in the process. I opened the door and saw a little floating figure; she was around the size of my hand. She had a pale complexion, grey piercing eyes, short black hair pulled back into a complex bun, with a tiny crown on the top of her head. She wore a bright gold gown with matching slippers. Her wings were twice her size- like butterfly wings- and they were a splattered rainbow design on them. She was pretty in a mystifying way.

"Hello, Princess" I said bowing slightly. I rose slowly waiting for her reaction.

"Amber who are you talking to there is nobody there" Emmett yelled from down the hall.

"Shut it Emmett" I said back. .

"Just call me Viola, princess is way to formal" she said, her voice was like tinkling wind chimes. She's just too cute!

She flew passed me and went into the living room. I think only Edward and Tanya were in the living room. I wonder what her reaction would be… considering the last time a feared/ pixie came over and how she started a fight with it. Only to be defeated and loose her dignity. Ohh good times..hehe

A defening scream echoed through the house, it sounded famillair- I think it was Tanya. I took my time getting to the room, it was just Tanya. What could she get herself into……. a lot, definetly a lot.

As I walked though the halls, more screams echoed and I walked a little bit faster. I got to the living room to see Tanya hanging upside down. She was trashing but she couldn't get down. Edward was standing on the far side of the room, staring at the scene in front of him. The lights strted blinking and more furniture started to float around the room. The object strted moving in a clockwise direction and it was slowly gaing speed. It was a mini tornado, complete with the lightning.

Only Tanya would be stupid enough to upset a powerful faerie.

I whistled and everything froze or well stopped for a second before continuing. I whislted louder and everything stopped. The furniture crashed into the floor, piece by piece until the only thing left was the flatscreen tv. Tanya was there too but she wasn't that tv came crashing down,it broke. I would have a hard time explaining how that happened.

I knew Viola was in here, but the qustion was where was she…. I spotted her floating by the window facing Tanya-Tanya was still in the air, spinning around and around. Viola looked creepy, she looked the same but her eyes changed from the grey I had seen before to completely black. I almost screamed, but I am used to weird things like this.

"Viola, put Tanya down and don't break anything when you put her down." I said. Viola nodded and turned back to Tanya, she raised her hand and Tanya floated down towards the ground. About halfway there, Viola raised her hand again and Tanya went flying through the window. Tanya was screaming the whole way. I ran over to the window to see where she went. She landed about 30 metres away from the house.

Viola went back to her calm self as I looked over the damage of the room. I would say almost everything was broken. Oh this is bad, very bad. Edward had fainted- I think he did or passed out from extreme shock. I felt bad for him he has to see all the weird things when Freya sends someone over.

"Viola" I asked, she flew over to the couch and sat there.

"Yes" she responded

"Why did you do that to Tanya?" I asked, honestly I didn't care much. But a little tiny part of me wanted to know why

" of the Denali coven disgraced my family. It was because of her, half my people died. I think she deserved what she got." Viola stated, looking away from me.

I wonder what would happen if I get Viola mad and blame it on Tanya.

"It will definetly work" a voice said from beside me. I screeched and fell from the chair. I looked over and saw Alice smiling at me. I think she saw my plan, she nodded. This was getting a little weird

Ha, let the fun begin. Mwahahahahahahahhaha- I laughed evily in my head and Edward looked at me funny.

------ A day and a half later------

Everyhing was going smoothly. I had to go back to school- not by choice- but other then that everything is so boring. The only fun from this was my plan coming into action.

Like planned Tanya was in the living room- the place where she met Viola- waiting. She was under the impression that she had a date with Edward tonight. Anyways I walked downstairs with Viola beside me and went into the living room.

"Tanya, I'm sorry to say, you never had a date with Edward. Before you run off and trample him, I would like it if you and Viola get over your _little _problem." I said. I walked out of the room, I really wwanted to stay but I know for a fact that things will end badly.

I walked back up the stairs and sat down on the top steps. I could hear them talking and it gradually got louder before they were screaming at eachother. Ha

"Its because of you my people are almost extinct"Viola yelled

"Its not my fault I'm so gorgeus! People just can't resist me" Tanya said back, Viola snorted at her comment.

"Who told you that, your one of the most disgusting things I've seen in my life!"Viola screamed at her. Who knew someone so small could be so loud.

'_Bang' _

"_Crash'_

'_Smack'_

' _woosh'_

The noises got quieter the further they went from the house. It went on for a while so I walked over to the window to watch.

"ENOUGH!" Some one screamed. I saw a pink puff appear- oh no Freya- as usual she wore all pinkand it matched her hair.

I watched as Freya grabbed Tanya by her collar and threw her up in the air. She went so far up she looked like a little dot. Freya turned to Viola saying something. I read her lips and she said 'I expected better from you, wait til the Queen something about this' . Tanya came hurtling back towards the ground. What happened next was shocking, Freya grabbed Tanya midair and started to shred her to pieces.

I blinked to see if this was real, I even pinched myself. It was defintely real .

I continued to watch, Freya lit the pile and a scream peirced through the air shattering the windows.

"I told you before, that was your last warning" Freya said, watching the pile.

I sat on the ground, I didn't expect her to show up or do anyhting like that. Dang that was how am I supposed to explain this to everyone else.

----end chapter—

There is the chapter- it is obvious that Tanya is gone forever, never to bother Edward !


	13. RIP or something close 2 that

"hello beautiful" he said. I turned around to see no one there. It was too dark to see anything inside the room. The only thing I could see was the outline of the bed Bella was lying on and some tings around the door. I reached for the light switch but a cold hand stopped me.

"don't be like that, you don't wanna disturb her sleep. Do ya?" he said. I knew that voice I was….. who was it …… ugghh it was Dani!

"Dani what are you doing here?" I whispered into the darkness.

"I came to warn you"he said

"about what …….oh you mean the voulturi thingy"

"yeah, tell your smelly friends that their arriving by midday tomorrow" he said , I think he left after that but I'm not entirely sure.

I walked back to the bed and laid down and let sleep take over.

-next morning-

The stupid sun was gleaming through the window, waking me up. I rolled over and hit something soft but hard. I rolled the other way and lost the feeling of the bed. I hit the floor with a thud. I landed on my side and that hurt like hell!

I opened my eyes to see and got up , holding my arm. I looked at the bed to see what I had rolled into, it was Bella. She groaned and rolled over.

Not only did my arm hurt, my head felt like a a tornado went through it. Great just what I need to start my day.I groaned as I walked out the room. I walked through the halls, empty- It was weird, where the hell was everybody??

I made my way to the kitchen, as I expected it was dark.I reached for the light switched and flipped it. The light illuminated the entire kitchen, I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It wasn't very full. Inside there was a six pack of Sprite, half a loaf of bread, some leftovers, and a few bottles of water. I didn't find anything I could use so I closed the door.

I found the kettle and added some water into it before heating it was nothing in there to make some sort of hangover remedy. So, tea will have to do for now. The pot whistled, I took it off the stove and poured it into the mug with the tea bag in it. I took the tea bag out and chugged the rest of the liquid. EWW!

All the events from last night came rushing into my head; the drinking, Bella singing, almost passing out three times, scared out my mind, Dani warning me , passing out. The most important thing was Dani warning me……. But what did he say???? Hmmmm. It was….. it was ……the ugh Volturi thing. Yeah that's it!

I put the mug in the sink and scurried off to find Jacob or at least someone relatively important. I found a door, I could hear some loud snoring coming from inside. At first I thought it was someone else but I hear them mutter 'twins' and moan 'Bella', so it made it really obvious that it was Jacob.

I opened the door to see his massive body draped over a twin sized he managed to stay on it during the night is a mystery to me. As usual he wasn't wearing much clothes just some boxers. He looked so peaceful, I didn't feel like I should wake him up. But I did, he groaned and rolled over, bad idea- he fell off the tiny bed. He snored and turned over onto his side.I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear, that definitely woke him up. I had to laugh at that. He sat up as soon as he felt it. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He seemed not to be focusing, but a little dazed . I snapped my fingers infront of his face,it broke the trance.

"Jake you there. I have to tell you something. Its important and I need you to focus on my face and not on my chest for now, kay" I said, he nodded

"My 'friend' came by he said to watch for them and that they would arrive here at noon or around that time." I said and walked out.

noon-

By now the whole pack knew about them and were watching us like hawks. Jacob enthusiastically volunteered to watch over Bella. He went everywhere she did, and I mean EVERYWHERE it was kind of creepy but cute.

So here we are standing in the middle of La Push. We have specific rules not to get to close to the forest or the ocean or the border line. That leaves us with sitting on the ground with a can of soda each. Great, this is so much fun.

"I hate this" Bella groaned

"Same" I said .

Behind us was a flaming sound (a/n: you know in the second harry potter book where they use the flew powder to get to diagon alley. When the blue flames appear when they use it- yeah that .) Arms reached out to grab us and the sound appeared. I started to feel

sick before we reached our destination. It stopped when we arrived. It was an old fashioned room; it had a high ceiling, with tiny windows near the roof, the walls were covered in smooth rocks, there were three thrones in the middle, two were occupied. By the far side of the room a few pale people were watching.

Bella shrieked, I looked over at her but she was staring at one of the people at on the thrones.

"Welcome, its nice to see you two ,Isabella welcome to Volterra " the guy said

"Aro" Bella gasped

Ohh, I remember this guy. If I'm here, the pack did a really crappy job watching over us…

--


	14. Thinking Time

Amber's Point of View-

This is getting really annoying, I can't do this anymore. This is getting to stressful. I feel like I'm trying to be the next cupid. This is stupid utterly stupid, why do they care so much- Bella and Edward should fall in love. They are almost perfect for each other. If Bella gave him another chance all would go well, then Edward would screw it over. And Edward would feel like he did something wrong and eventually go to the Volturi and I just have a feeling that it wouldn't end well. We might never see Eddiekins ever again.

But back to what's happening now- I had to explain why Tanya was burning in her lawn. Luckily Freya decided to make an appearance and she set everything straight. Sometimes I hated her for what she put me through but I still loved her. But it was more hate……..

So here I was, sitting in my room. I was sitting then I started pacing, walking back and forth and back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked. I screeched, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I guess it was an automatic response because my tail was now holding a sharp object. I turned to see Jasper standing near the door; he was leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I calmed myself down slightly and the object dropped from my clutch. I could get used to this- the tail I mean.

"Nothing, its nothing just a little stress that's all" I responded.

"You sure, because it seem like something else" He said, his words had a double meaning. I didn't want to know what it was.

"Okay then" he said and he disappeared.

Finally everything was back to normal- Well as normal as a house of vampires can get.

----

I know I haven't updated in weeks but I had some writers block. I came up with something and it kind of fit with the plot. It's kind of short; I wanted to try to do a chapter in one characters point of view. So tell me what you think-


	15. The end but the beginning of forever

**A/N: I have no idea what to write so I'm skipping ahead …. a few years ahead. So enjoy and review if you want. But first I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to review my story and I reached my goal of 50 reviews! Also I hope you like this, but sadly this is the end of my story because I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore. It's kind of short but I think it deserved a happy ending for everyone.**

Enjoy!!!

Bella's POV-

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I muttered to myself, Alice had this all planned out. A big puffy dress floated around my feet. I twirled around and watched as the dress twirled around me.

A knock on the door ended my twirling session. I looked up to se Rosalie standing in the doorway. Alice said she could come in, I watched as she came towards me. Unsure of what to do, she smiled tentively.

"I know I wasn't very kind to you but I got you something for your big day" she said, in her hand was a jewellery box. She handed it to me and I took it greedily. I gently lifted the lid. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a heart. It was gorgeous; I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"OH thank you so much, it's gorgeous!" I said quickly. She smiled and hugged me back. She let go and took a step back, she smiled again and said

"There now you have something blue" And she left.

I felt less worried now, for some odd reason too. I felt like I had nothing to worry about and that everything would go the way it should.

"Aww come on, its time to go" Alice called from where ever she was. Esme helped me put on my veil and she led me down stairs to the backyard. WE wanted something simple for our big day and Alice being Alice went a little overboard.

The music played and Carlisle led me down the isle.

Everything was going smoothly and the whole family was there. Like we wanted. He led me all the way down the isle, smiled and took his place by Edwards's side. We let Emmett be the priest and lucky for me he said nothing to embarrassing. We were just getting to our vows when they showed up.

The Volturi, they had the worst timing in the history of everything.

They just had to show up on my wedding day and we were just getting to the good part too!

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and a few other members stood by the edge of the field. The 'other' members made a line in front of the royals. Aro nodded and they charged. They made it half way before Amber interfered.

"EVERYONE FREEZE! I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU MESS THIS DAY UP, I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL BE FACE TO FACE WITH PLUTO!!!" She yelled.

I took that moment to look at their faces, they were filled with shock, disbelief, fear and more fear. Amber looked terrifying, her claws were out, and her hair was blowing madly in the wind- If I were one of them I would probably piss myself. Surprisingly enough they ran away. The only ones who didn't leave were Aro, Marcus and Jane, Caius was no where to be seen. I guess he was scared too. Amber approached them, she was growling loudly. I was worried about how this would be for her- it was three against one.

"Don't worry, she's got this covered" Edward whispered to me and I relaxed at the thought. She was my best friend and she helped me all through the years.

"I am not in the mood for this. This family hasn't been this happy in over four decades and you three choose to come and ruin it! Ughh I swear if you aren't gone by the time I count to three, I will shred you to pieces, burn you, make brownies with your ashes and give them to the dogs." She said tensely, her voice was getting quieter as she spoke.

"One" She started to count, Aro was looking tense like he was arguing with himself over leaving or not.

"Two" she said. She brought her hands together, her nails touching making a screeching sound as she sharpened them. Aro was gone before she finished counting and Jane and Marcus left with him.

I guess we won't be seeing them for a while.

Amber turned back smiling.

"Kay, continue with the wedding" She told Emmett as she came back. He nodded and went on with the ceremony.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked

"I do" Edward said, smiling.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then you can kiss the bride"

And that is exactly what he did; we could hear the rest of the family cheering. I was now Mrs. Edward Mason-Cullen. And I think there couldn't be anything better then that.

--

A few years ago if someone told me that I would end up with the vampire who broke my heart, I would saw they were crazy. Or maybe call them something less lady like but now I'm loving every minute of it.

----------- The END ---------------


End file.
